


Speeding Dreidels

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Educational Fanfic, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart celebrates Hanukkah with Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeding Dreidels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://heartbart.livejournal.com/profile)[heartbart](http://heartbart.livejournal.com/) [Twelve Days](http://community.livejournal.com/heartbart/103991.html) challenge! I'm the fifth day. Thanks to [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[julius12](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for betaing!

**Title:** Speeding Dreidels  
**Fandom:** DCU  
**Characters:** Bart/Tim  
**[Prompt:](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/32676.html#cutid2)** 73\. Light  
**Word Count:** 2537  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Bart celebrates Hanukkah with Tim.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the [](http://heartbart.livejournal.com/profile)[**heartbart**](http://heartbart.livejournal.com/) [Twelve Days](http://community.livejournal.com/heartbart/103991.html) challenge! I'm the fifth day. Thanks to [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[**julius12**](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for betaing!

**The Justice Cave.**  
  
"Robbie Rob Rob Rob Roooobin!" Bart shouted, bounding into Young Justice headquarters.

Tim hand didn't shake. "Hello, Impulse," he said calmly, continuing to light the candle on his menorah. He blew out the match. "Can I help you?"

Bart didn't answer. Instead he looked closely at the menorah. "Whatcha doing?" he asked instead.

"I'm lighting a menorah," Tim said. "It's the first night of Hanukkah tonight."

"Oh, of course," Bart said. "You don't have enough candles. Want me to get some more?"

"I'm not supposed to have all the candles in tonight," Tim told him. "Just one. On the second night I'll have two, and on the third night three, so on until the eighth night, when I'll have eight."

"But Rob, there are two there!" Bart said. "And nine candle holding things! I'm not _dumb._ "

Tim nodded. "True. This candle is the Shamash," he said, picking up the candle from the tallest candle holder. "It's the helper. You use it to light the other candle."

"Can I do it?" Bart asked.

"You can help," Tim said. He trusted Bart with his life, but he wasn't sure he trusted him with an open flame. "Here, hold it with me."

Bart put his hand over Tim's and watched in wonder as Tim lit the other candle.

"Cool!" Bart said. "When do we get to blow them out?"

"We don't," Tim said. "We sing prayers."

"Prayers?" Bart asked.

" _Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam sher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu l'had'lik neir shel Chanukah,_ " Tim chanted. "Amen." He looked at Bart. "You say Amen too."

"Amen," Bart said. "What's that mean?"

"It's thanking God for the light of the candles. This is the festival of lights, after all," Tim said.

"Cooool," Bart said.

"There are two more prayers," Tim said. He was a little surprised Bart was still there, and still listening, but he was happy to explain as long as Bart wanted to listen. "One because it's Hanukkah and one because it's the first night of Hanukkah."

"Sounds complicated," Bart said.

"All you have to do is say Amen when I do," Tim said.

Bart nodded and listened as Tim continued to chant the prayers.

"What now?" Bart asked, when Tim had finished.

Tim laughed. "Well, normally there'd be a big meal and presents, but for us, we just go back to work."

"No presents?" Bart asked sadly.

"I'll have a present for you tomorrow," Tim told him. "I'd planned to wait until Christmas, but if you'd prefer a Hanukkah present…"

"Cool!" Bart said, beaming. He hugged Tim, quickly, then pulled away, flushing lightly. "OhsorryIforgotyoudon'tlikebeingtouched!"

Tim smiled. "It's okay. Want me to tell you the story of Hanukkah?"

Bart nodded excitedly and sat down. "Cool!" he said.

 

 

**Young Justice Headquarters**

"…see, there were these Macabees, and they totally beat up the Greeks even though there were less of them and then they had enough oil for eight days even though it seemed like only one and they totally kicked ass!" Bart was saying as Tim walked into the room.

"Yeah, yeah," Kon said. He was wearing a Santa hat. "When does the Hanukkah fairy come?"

"There is no Hanukkah fairy, stupid," Bart said. He looked up at Tim and grinned, suddenly by Tim's side. "Tell him there's no Hanukkah fairy. Tim's Jewish. He knows."

"There isn't a Hanukkah fairy," Tim confirmed. "Bart, you remembered that story? I told it to you an entire year ago."

Bart shrugged. "Course I remembered," he said.

"You can barely remember things I tell you to do over a single day," Cassie said, rolling her eyes.

"I do!" Bart insisted. "Just don't always _remember_ remember. Y'know?"

"Whatever," Kon said. He leered at Cassie. "Hey, Cassie, wanna sit in Santa's lap? Find out if you've been naughty or nice?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and ignored him. "So you're interested in Hanukkah? You know, Bart, I could tell you about the Greek festival Dionysia if you're interested in learning about different winter festivals. I've celebrated it with Diana and it's a lot of fun."

"Thanks, Cass," Bart said. "Maybe later. Rob, I looked it up, it's Hanukkah now, right? Can I celebrate with you? I brought a present and everything."

Tim nodded. "I'd be happy to have you. I can cook latkes if you want to try them."

"Awesome!" Bart said. "I love food!"

"I know you do," Tim said. "And this is a dreidel." He pulled a small top out of one of his pouches and a handful of chocolate coins. "It's a game. You spin the dreidel and depending on which side it lands, you either take more coins or put some in or do nothing. And then you can eat the coins you win."

"You can eat these?" Bart took one and bit into it without unwrapping it. He spit it out. "Tastes like chocolate and metal!"

"You unwrap them first," Tim said, peeling back the aluminum. "Here."

Bart took it and ate it, then grinned. "That's better!" he said.

Tim smiled. "Hey, Superboy, play dreidel with Bart."

"What?" Kon asked. "Why me?"

"Because firstly, it's fun, and secondly, you were just rude to Cassie," Tim said, smirking. "So you can play, or I could tell Bart what you meant by what you said to Cassie. Your choice."

"What'd he mean?" Bart asked.

Kon groaned. "You suck, Rob," he said.

Tim just smirked.

"What'd he mean?" Bart asked again.

Tim ruffled his hair. "Later," he said. He held out the dreidel. "See, there are four sides. Hey, which means you take half. Gimel, where you take all. Shin, you put three in, and Nun, where you do nothing." He split the chocolate coins between Kon and Bart. "Put a few in every time the pot's emptied." He took a few coins from each of their piles. "Got it? Any questions?"

Bart and Kon shook their heads. Bart took the dreidel and spun it so fast that it started smoking a little. It landed on gimel. "Awesome! I win!" Bart shouted, scooping the chocolate in the middle into his pile.

Kon scowled. "Yeah?" the two of them put some of the gelt back in the middle. "It's my turn, speedbutt."

Tim smiled slightly to himself and went to cook latkes.

"Kon!" Bart shouted. "It's cheating to use your TTK!"

"I didn't use it!" Kon protested. "And you used your speed!"

"That didn't change what dreidel landed on!" Bart said.

Tim let Cassie sort it out and peeled the onions. He was happy his team was interested in Hanukkah, though he expected the chocolate coins had something to do with that. He heard Kon protest when Cassie stole some of his loot and smiled. At least they were having fun.

Later that night, only Bart joined him for the candle lighting. The rest of them had tried the latkes and gone off to do other things, but Bart stayed to watch Tim. He even hummed along with the prayers a little.

It was nice.

 

 

**Titans Tower.**

"Did you know it isn't actually called a menorah?" Bart asked.

"Hmm?" Tim said.

"It's a Hanukiah. A menorah only has seven candle holders, not nine," Bart said.

"I didn't know that," Tim said. He glanced at Bart. "Are you joining me again this year?"

Bart nodded. "Don't I always?" He fidgeted, a little nervously.

Tim frowned. "What's wrong?"

Bart opened his mouth, then closed it. "Nothing," he said. "Just left my present at the Garricks' place. I'll be back in a minute!" He vanished, leaving Tim staring at the package marked _To Tim, Love Bart._

Bart reappeared after a few minutes. "Itwasn'tthereguessIbroughtitafterall," he said, flushing a little.

"It's okay," Tim said.

"Uh," Bart said. "WaitasecIforgotagain."

He vanished before Tim could protest and reappeared with a covered tray. "We made latkes for you," he said. He frowned. "They're really unhealthy, you know. Joan says that she thinks the real miracle of Hanukkah is that Jewish people still survive even with all that grease and fat in latkes clogging their arteries for thousands of years. But they're really good!"

"You cooked?" Tim asked, blinking.

Bart scowled at him. "I can cook!" he said. "Plus, Joan helped me. I dunno why everyone thinks I can't be trusted with an oven. I only almost burned down the kitchen in YJ twice!"

Tim pointedly didn't comment. "I cooked brisket," he said, nodding over to the tray on the table. "You'll love it."

"Cool!" Bart said. "Light the candles?"

Bart recited the prayers with Tim this time, word perfect. Tim smiled at him in approval and served the brisket and Bart's latkes.

Bart seemed distracted during the meal. He answered Tim's questions, but didn't seem to be particularly interested in holding an actual conversation.

"You know, when I read through the Jewish stuff in the library, I thought about you," Bart said suddenly.

It was only Batman's training that kept Tim from jumping. "Yeah?" he said.

Bart nodded. "Cause you're Jewish, and we always do this… you know, the Jewish thing together. Hanukkah. It's cool."

"It is cool," Tim agreed.

"Kinda special," Bart said, smiling shyly. "Something that's just us. I mean, I love Kon and Cassie and the rest, but it's kinda cool, you know?"

Tim nodded. "It's a tradition. That's why this holiday has lasted so long. It's a ceremony you share with the people you love."

Bart looked up at him, his gold eyes glinting in the candlelight. "You love me?" he asked.

"I – "

Tim thought for a fraction of a second he felt the brush of lips against his cheek, so fast he might have imagined it if Bart weren't blushing so fiercely. It was adorable, in a way. Bart always looked adorable when he blushed.

"Igottago," Bart said, shoveling the rest of the food down as fast as he could. "Thanks, Tim. Awesome biscuit."

"Brisket," Tim corrected, but Bart was gone.

 

 

Tim meant to ask Bart about the kiss, but crisis after Crisis came up, and soon Tim had pushed the kiss to the back of his mind. He wasn't even sure it had happened, and if it did, it was probably just Bart being Bart. He probably didn't know what he was doing. Tim had more important things to think about anyway.

 

 

**Wayne Manor.**

Tim lit the Shamash and tried hard not to think of how Bart had been with him for every Hanukkah since way back in Young Justice. He tried not to remember Bart's laugh, or how he'd prattle on about something he'd read, or how he and Kon had played dreidel (and that one hurt doubly much), or how he'd baked latkes for Tim, or how Bart had kissed Tim…

He dropped the candle and crushed out the flame with his glove. He didn't care if the tablecloth was ruined. Bart was dead. He couldn't have Hanukkah without Bart, it wouldn't feel right.

Tim went to his computer and opened a file locked and hidden so well that Barbara had yet to find it. It was labeled _Friends._

He checked out how his plan to reclone Kon was going. Another failure. Damn.

He needed to make it work. Cassie needed Kon. She used to be so happy, and Tim could see what having him gone was doing to her. And he needed his best friend back.

Plus, if it could work for Kon, it could probably work for Bart. _Tim_ needed Bart. Nothing was the same without him. The Teen Titans were functional, but without Bart, they were soulless. Tim was soulless.

Tim rested his head in his hand and noticed a gleam of gold on the desk. It reminded him of Bart's eyes.

He looked up. Hanukkah gelt.

Tim unwrapped it and stuck it into his mouth.

"Happy Hanukkah, Bart," he whispered. He buried his face in his hands let himself cry.

 

 

**Titans Tower.**

Tim thought he saw a yellow blur earlier.

He knew it couldn't be Bart. He'd stopped hoping for Bart or Kon to return long ago. But it was the last night of Hanukkah. Hanukkah always made him think about Bart now.

Not that he was celebrating it anymore. You couldn't just have Hanukkah alone. It was a family holiday. And it still made him think of Bart. That hurt too much for him to deal with.

So he marked the yellow blur down to not getting enough sleep and went along with his business.

The Titans didn't eat dinner as a team. They had, back when Bart and Kon were alive, but this new group never did. Rose and Cassie couldn't stand each other, and Tim really didn't feel up to hanging out with anyone anymore.

He entered his room, carrying a tray of food, and stopped.

There was a fully lit menorah on his desk.

Tim frowned. No security alarms had gone off. His room was wired so tightly that very few people could get in without his knowledge. Batman or Nightwing could.

Bart could when he vibrated his molecules, but Bart was dead.

He walked over to the menorah cautiously. It could be a trap. He wracked his brains for Jewish themed villains. Was the Terrible Tsuris free? No, they'd brought him back to Arkham just last week.

He felt arms wrap around him and grabbed his assailant, twisting and throwing him to the ground.

"Owwwww," Bart said.

"Bart?" Tim asked, frowning.

"I don't haveta hug you if you feel that against it," Bart said. "Heya Tim. Happy Hanukkah."

"This isn't real," Tim said. "It's a trick. Bart – "  
  
Bart smiled, and it was the same, bright smile that Tim remembered. "I'm me," Bart said. He was up in an instant, and hugging Tim hard. "I'm back. Sorry it took me so long."

"Bart," Tim said hoarsely. "You're… you're alive?"

Bart nodded, resting his head on Tim's shoulder. "It's the miracle of Hanukkah," he said.

Tim leaned into Bart and let himself cry. "I missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you too!" Bart said. He looked sad. "The Speed Force is pretty much Speedster heaven, but… you weren't there."

Tim curled his hand in Bart's hair. "You're _alive,_ " he said.

Bart looked up at him and smiled.

Tim couldn't help himself. He kissed Bart. He'd missed him. So much.

Bart kissed back eagerly. After a moment, he pulled back breathlessly. "Tim?" he asked. "Is this… is it okay?"

"More than okay," Tim said. "God, Bart. It's so good to have you back."

Bart grinned. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked.

Tim nodded, and Bart kissed him, tackling him onto the bed. Tim didn't mind, though. It was Bart. He was alive. That was all that mattered. He could figure out… whatever else he needed to figure out later. Bart was _alive._

Bart stopped kissing him after a while and leaned on Tim's chest. "Sorry I didn't get you anything," he said.

"That's okay," Tim said. He smiled. "Your presence is better than any presents."

Bart snorted. "You are such a dork," he said.

"You love it," Tim said.

Bart kissed his cheek lightly. "I love _you,_ " he said.

Tim pet Bart's hair and smiled softly. "Yeah, Bart. I love you too."  



End file.
